Tanda Tangan
by Emaknya Guanlin
Summary: Hyunbin anak komun yang lagi nyusun proposal skripsehhh, Prof. Minhyun dosen pembimbingnya. PRODUCE101 Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun.


Tanda Tangan

Dulu waktu SMA, semua anak pengen cepet-cepet kuliah. Soalnya pengen cepet dinaikin duit bulanannya, pengen berangkat ke kampus pake baju bebas, pengen _hang out_ sama temen-temen di tempat tongkrongan yang kekinian dan yang terpenting ngegebet anak fisipol yang cantik atau anak teknik yang baik.

Kwon Hyunbin termasuk salah satu golongan anak-anak lugu nan naif di atas. Bayangannya pas daftar UM (Dia _kurang_ pinter, jadi gak lulus SNMPTN dan SBMPTN) di UN paling kece seantero Korea, dia bisa berubah layaknya superman bersempak merah menjadi cowok kece nan _hits_ yang berfollowers banyak dan punya pacar secakep Krystal _Effect._ Ya emang sih sebagian keinginannya terkabul, secara dia emang ganteng asli dari lahir, udah gitu anak komun lagi, jadi dia terkenal dan followers instagramnya bejibun (sepertiganya semacam akun wak kadir). Tapi yang bikin nelangsa tuh dia belum juga dapet pacar sampe sekarang semester enam! Kurang apa coba dia? Ganteng udah jelas, tinggi _check_ , dompet _check_ (ng _endorse_ ), pergaulan _check_. Semua oke tanpa cela. Apa... karena dia kurang beriman yah? Enggak ah, Daniel, temennya yang anak teknik, bau oli, gak pernah mandi, baik muka doang nonton _kue mochi_ tiap hari aja dapet Kak Seungwoo anak HI yang paling oke.

Atau...

Ini adalah ujian dari Tuhan?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal ujian... udah mau UTS aja. Dan Tai! Dia belum ngerjain proposal praktikum dua yang nanti bakal dilanjut buat skripsehhhh... kata-kata keramat. Pait-pait-pait.

"Woy bruhhhh... cemberut aja mukanya tuhhh," ledek Kiming (Kim Mingyu) salah satu diantara segudang cowok cakep lainnya yang merupakan penghuni fakultas penyumbang koruptor terbesar di dunia. Kiming anak komun juga ngomong-ngomong.

"Berisik lo! Panas-panas bukannya yang dateng angin surga malah badai katrina," jawab Hyunbin jutek. Dijawab begitu Kiming malah senyum-senyum gaje bin cakep.

"Ya emang siapa yang lebih seger dari gue? Masih nawar aja."

"Kak Wonu bisa kali," lanjut Hyunbin terus mesem-mesem ke Mingyu.

"Anjir! Kagak boleh lah! Lagi ngemsi tuh di teknik,"

"Buset, teknik? seriusan? Kok lo bolehin si? Kayak gak tau aja kelakuan dominant sono,"

"Ya gue sih tenang aja, soalnya kan dia kesana ngemsi seminar penyakit politik abad ini, kagak ada yang minat kagak..."

"Oh ya, lu udah dapet tanda tangan berapa dari dosbing?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu anak bimbingan Profesor Yoona ngomong-ngomong. Profesor paling cakep se-univ dan hatinya lebih cakep lagi.

"Sialan, pake nanya lagi! Gue kan dapet dosen muda tuh, si Prof. Minhyun. Boro-boro tanda-tangan, janjian aja susah," muka Hyunbin sekarang jadi makin lecek. Mingyu, sebagai teman yang jahanam malah ngetawain dia sampe cekakakan.

"Kampret emang lu! Lu mah enak, dapet dosbing macem bidadari surga, lah gue..." kata Hyunbin nelangsa. Denger curhatan Hyunbin, Mingyu terus nanggepin, "Ya dosbing lu bidadari surga juga kali..."

"Ya fisiknya doang. Hatinya... beuh, Kim Jong Un aja masih kalah kejam," rengek Hyunbin lagi.

"Jadi bener toh isu yang beredar kalau beliau galak bin sensi?"

"Iya, dia kalo gue mau konsul aja gak mau dihubungin pake medsos, sms atau telepon. Maunya ditungguin!" gerutu Hyunbin makin sebel.

"Hahaha... ditungguin, udah macem ngapelin dia aja lo. Jomblo kali tuh dosen, makanya butuh perhatian mahasiswa," kata Mingyu becanda. Tiba-tiba...

"Ekhem..."

"Eh?"

"PROF MINHYUN!" ternyata objek gosipan mereka tiba-tiba lewat.

Abis kejadian memalukan _featuring_ Kiming di taman fakultas tercinta, Hyunbin jadi sungkan banget mau nemuin dosbingnya. Bodo amat lah dia sama proposal, lebih sayang harga diri mah dia. Tapi ketidakpeduliannya itu terketuq setelah masuk kelas Praktikum karena hari ini. Prof. Yunho yang disiplin dan gagah berani(?) udah ngasih ultimatum buat ngumpulin proposal plus tanda-tangan bukti sudah konsul yang minimal jumlahnya enam biji.

"Selamat siang Prof," bisik Hyunbin pelan-pelan sambil masuk ke ruangan Prof. Minhyun.

"Selamat siang," jawab Minhyun irit dan cuman ngelirik Hyunbin dari ujung matanya doang.

"Permisi Prof, saya anak bimbingan Profesor Minhyun..."

"Udah tau kali. Kamu kan satu-satunya anak bimbingan saya yang belum pernah konsul setelah pertemuan pertama buat kenalan," jawab Prof. Minhyun judes.

"Ahaha... maaf Prof, saya sibuk kegiatan kampus lain si, BEM," jawab Hyunbin sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Organisasi itu penting, tapi kuliah juga gak kalah penting dong saudara Hyunbin. Memangnya kamu mau wisuda sendirian di tahun kelima atau malah tahun keenam?!" judesnya gak berperasaan.

"Eung... iya Prof, sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Lagian juga, yang kuliah kan kamu bukan saya. Kalau kamu gak lulus yang rugi juga bukan saya," perlu banget ya Prof. Ngomong begitu? :'( hati Hyunbin jadi tertohoque kan. Sambil menahan perih di hati dan pikiran yang berkecamuk(?) Hyunbin pun akhirnya konsultasi soal tema yang mau dia skripsiin dan perkembangan dia ngerjainnya.

"Heum... menarik juga si tema kamu. Problematisasinya juga ada, tinggal nyari teori yang tepat aja, terus kalau saya lihat metodenya sih lebih baik pakai studi kasus," kata Prof. Minhyun. Duh... kalau aja dari tadi cara ngomongnya begini, kan Hyunbin jadi gak takut. Lagian ternyata emang Profesor satu ini cantik banget kok fisiknya, apalagi dari jarak dekat kayak gini. Tunggu...

Hyunbin kok, jadi deg-degan yah? Ehehehehe...

"Hyunbin!" galaknya balik lagi deh.

"Eeh? Iya bu maaf."

"Kalau sudah selesai silahkan keluar, saya ada kesibukan lain," yah, judes _again guys_. :'(

"Eum Prof. kan sisa waktu buat ngumpulin proposal cuman satu minggu, tapi saya baru dapat tanda tangan satu. Yang lima lainnya bagaimana ya?"

"Loh kok nanya saya, ya itu masalah kamu dong. Salah sendiri dari kemarin gak dateng konsul, kemana aja kamu disaat yang lain mencari saya," baper deh si Profesor.

Datengin gimana, lah wong dosennya aja susah ditemui. Lebih susah dari cerita Adam yang mencari Hawa setelah terpisah di bumi. Hyunbin jadi sedih kan. Kalau gini jadinya bisa-bisa dia ngulang matkul Praktikum dua tahun depan, terus lulu kapan dongs?

"Sekarang, gimana senengnya Ibu aja deh," gak tau dapet wangsit darimana, tiba-tiba si Hyunbin _speaks like that._

"Kan Profesor juga susah ditemui, mana gak bisa komunikasi pakai sms atau telepon. Kan saya capek juga Prof nungguinnya. Atau kalau mau mutualisme, gimana kalau saya tiap hari nyamperin Prof. Tapi setelah tanda tangan keenam, Profesor Minhyun tanda tangan lagi yah yang ketujuh," Minhyun cengo denger anak bimbingannya yang tiba-tiba sableng enggak tau kesambet apaan.

"Tapi tanda tangan yang ketujuh di buku nikah gimana?"

Anjir. Brengsek emang si anak bimbingan. Brengsek banget sampe bisa bikin muka seorang Profesor Minhyun merah karena malu.

END.

FISIPOL= Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik

Komun= Jurusan Komunikasi

HI= Jurusan Hubungan Internasional

Dosbing= Dosen pembimbing

Matkul= Mata Kuliah.


End file.
